1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to large engines and more particularly to a step arrangement used in conjunction with a large engine for use in gaining access to key maintenance points in the engine bay.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Brooks, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,534 describes an automotive vehicle having an access door above a front wheel, a removable step assembly located at the center of a front wheel and mounted to the front spindle of the automobile's wheel. There is a first mounting member comprising an extension nut, which is threaded onto and locked to the front spindle. At the outer end of the extension nut is a hexagonal locking head connected by a neck portion of reduced diameter. The removable step has at its inner end a locking member comprising a pair of downwardly extending arms which reach around the neck of the extension nut, and is formed with a locking recess which mates with the locking head. A spring member mounted to the step adjacent the two locking arms holds the step in place and prevents any rattling of the step. A locking tab secures the extension nut to the automobile's front spindle.
Bergskoog, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,084 describes a truck box access apparatus adapted to be mounted along the inside of the lower sill of the truck body comprising a pair of spaced vertical parallel support bars having brackets at one end of each of the bars for mounting the apparatus along the inside of the lower sill of a truck body. A pair of crossbars is disposed at the other end of each of the support bars. The cross bars extend between the support bars and are spaced from each other. A step platform is slidably supported between the crossbars and between first and second extreme positions. The step platform in its first extreme position extends outwardly from the support bards and at a right angle thereto and in its second position is nested flush between the bars.
Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,122 describes a folding step for vehicles, and specifically for use on the front bumpers of large semitrailer tractors. The step is used for servicing the vehicles, for example, cleaning the windshield and the like and yet will permit the step to be folded up very quickly for transport position. It also may be used as an entrance step for vehicles. The step automatically locks under spring pressure in either its usable or stored positions, and thus minimum time is utilized in operating the step, and safety is enhanced.
Dignan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,485 describes a new and improved folding step especially useful on trucks or rail transit vehicles. The folding step includes a support bracket, a step member pivoted to the bracket, and a spring urging the two together and into one of two pivoted positions. The step member has parallel arms that straddle a box-like portion of the bracket. Stub shafts extend from the arms into the bracket through slots and carry cams that are urged into contact with the bracket by the spring. The cams and spring provide an over-center snap action between the step member and bracket.
McCafferty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,264 describes a portable step cooperative with the bumper and wheel of large automotive vehicles for use by mechanics, drivers, and service personnel in achieving access to windshields, windows, and engine compartments for servicing: comprising frame means to hang upon and press against a bumper or a large tire with a step means attached thereto and in various forms in a fixed configuration, or in a collapsible configuration, with means to hang upon a mechanic's tool box or to be stowed within a truck, bus, or the like directly, the step being formed of slip resistant material and provided with adjustable stops for proper alignment for use upon a bumper or tire, with an adapter for use on a tire integrally or separately provided.
Kravitz, J. S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,896 describes a retrofit, motor vehicle step kit which easily mounts to a motor vehicle regardless of the motor vehicle's make and model. The step kit comprises a step body, two L-shaped brackets, two stiffening members and four nuts. The kit further includes three bolts for connecting the step body to a motor vehicle body and three adaptor brackets for use with trucks having a model year of 1991 or later. A first section of each L-shaped bracket is attached to a motor vehicle frame while a second section of each bracket engages an associated one of the stiffening members. A first of the end portions of each stiffening member engages its associated one of the brackets while a second of the end portions is connected to a support receptacle of the step body. Once the brackets are properly corrected to the motor vehicle frame, the effective length of the stiffening members are adjusted with the nuts to level the step body and the step body is connected to the motor vehicle body, thereby allowing the step to support the weight of a person.
Conger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,479 describes a compactable access step for use with vehicles to make it easier for a person to reach into the engine compartment and radiator compartment of the vehicle and including a platform for a user to stand on and support means allowing the vehicle to be suspended from either a vehicle bumper or a vehicle wheel.
Frerichs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,064 describes a truck bed pull out step system installed under the front of a passenger pickup truck bed on one or both sides giving the user the ability to enter the pickup bed area or retrieve items with ease. When not in use the step is concealed under pickup bed.
MacCabbee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,709 describes a retractable step assembly including a step pinned to the lower ends of a pair of swing arms depending downwardly from a bracket for mounting the step assembly to the underside of a vehicle. An electric motor powers the upper end of a swing arm to rotate the two swing arms between retracted and extended positions. A clutch assembly is interposed between the electric motor and the swing arm to allow the motor to continue to operate to the end of its cycle if the step or swing arm become obstructed A lack assembly is provided to lock the step in retracted position, with the lock being automatically disengaged when the step assembly is actuated to extend the step from retracted position.
Bundy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,125 describes a truck step securable to a vehicle via a mounting bracket an having a step arm capable of swiveling between a “storage” position underneath the vehicle and an “in use” position where the step arm extends outward from under the vehicle. A distal end of the step arm is provided with a step plate where a user's foot may be placed when stepping into the vehicle, and a proximal end of the step arm is provided with a lower swivel plate, which swivels relative to an upper swivel plate provided on the mounting bracket. The lower and upper swivel plates have mating valleys and ridges to lock the step in one of several positions.
Stuart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,989 describes an apparatus for providing access steps to a vehicle and a method of installing same on a heavy or medium duty truck. In its most basic form, the apparatus is comprised of an access step and two step brackets. The brackets are installed to outer surfaces of the tank straps, which hold a fuel ran to a frame rail of the vehicle. The access step and step brackets have tabs and flaps or slots, which can be combined to attach the access step to the step brackets with a reduced number of fasteners.
Stuart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,007 describes an apparatus for providing access steps to a vehicle and a method of installing same on a heavy or medium duty truck. In its most basic form, the apparatus is comprised of an access step and two step brackets. The brackets are installed to outer surfaces of the tan straps, which hold a fuel tank to a frame rail of the vehicle. The access step and step brackets have tabs and flaps or slots, which can be combined to attach the access step to the step brackets with a reduced number of fasteners.
In addition to the above styles of step devices, the prior art teaches the use of stands and scaffolds for gaining access to large engines, whether in bays in cars and trucks or in stationary installations, but especially large engines in large vehicles as used for earth moving such as loaders and such.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.